


Lacuna

by fritzy1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Insta mother, Kid Fic, Motherly Stiles, OMC is a kid, Older charcters, Pack Dad Derek, Pack Mom, cuteness, pack mother Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:45:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritzy1999/pseuds/fritzy1999
Summary: Link to Hale House: https://www.houzz.com/ideabooks/86155590/thumbs/hale-house





	1. Chapter 1

A high pitch wail echoes off the trees in Beacon Hills vast Preserve. Eight bodies back away from the screeching toddler in the circle, while the ninth figure rushes like a blur, scooping up the scared child in his arms.

"Hey, sh, sh, sh, it's okay, it's okay little guy. Aww, why are you crying huh? C'mon sweetheart where's a smile? Can you smile for me?"

The groups stare in shock as Stiles props the little boy in his arms, having his face towards him.The little boy's face beat red and long lines of tears mark his dirty covered cheeks. The boy hiccups and cries. Stiles gently rocks back N forth with the boy in his arms and has the boy lay his head on his shoulder. The boy instantly quiets and nuzzles Stiles' pale neck. A soft smile form on the male's face and returns the gesture softly.

"Calm down enough there buddy?" Stiles ask softly. the boy nods but stays where we were. Stiles chuckles softly.

"Oh alright, you can stay buddy. Where are your mommy and daddy? You can't be more than 18 months, can you tell me your name? C'mon little man I know you got a name." Stiles encourages ass the boy whimpers into his neck. Soon Stiles feels the vibration of words on his neck and gently pulls the boy to face him, the boy pouts and mumbles quietly.

"Can you repeat that?" Stiles' ask softly.

"isha-mm-isha-mmgn." The boy repeats.

"Misha?" Stiles pronounced and smiled when the boy-[Misha](http://data.whicdn.com/images/87690444/superthumb.jpg)\- nods quickly before burying his face back in Stiles' neck.

"Ma," Misha mumbles softly. Stiles smiles softly, brows creased with worry and looks around the preserve.

"You must have gotten lost huh Misha. Well, for now, you'll stay with us, c'mon time to get you to a bed." Stiles tightens is hold on Misha and steps towards the opening of a path before Misha begins to whimper and squirm. Stilling and looking down to the little guy, Stiles' waist for him to verbalise.

"T-Teddy!" Misha exclaims with wide sad eyes and points to the spot they just left. Turning slowly, Stiles spots a [lion stuffy](http://www.lionstuffedanimals.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/Jellycat-Fuddlewuddle-Lion-Stuffed-Animal.jpg) resting on the moss. Stiles looked at the lion than to Misha and nods.

"We can't forget Teddy! No man left behind right Misha?!" Misha looks up to Stiles and he nods his head in agreement.

Smiling brightly, Stiles turns to go pick up the stuffy, when he finds it in Derek's hands already. He looks up at the Alpha with wide eyes. Derek stares back, vermillion eyes shining brightly and an unknown emotion flickering. Stiles reaches out slowly and grasp tightly onto the Lion. Swiftly the lion returns to Misha and the now happy toddler nuzzles both the lion and Stiles' neck.

"Alright, well I'm taking the little guy home. Poor thing is exhausted. Derek, Pack meeting at my house 8 o'clock, ring my doorbell and I'll maim all of you got it?" Everyone nods at Stiles change in attitude. Stiles nods with a smug smile and treks back to Roscoe. 

As Stiles opens the passenger door, he becomes aware of two things, 1 Derek was behind him and 2 Misha needed a changing. Grimacing at both, Stiles' sighs and reaches in the back for his bag. Swiftly he unzips the bag and pulls out a diaper and wipes. Derek lifts his brows in surprise at the sudden items.

"I babysit toddlers in my spare time, not everyone can live off vet jobs and old money. Anyway, you going to stand there or come help me, I may be good but a squirming baby is a disaster to change."

Stiles glances over his shoulder, Derek's face was blank but when Stiles turns back to [Misha ](http://www.polyvore.com/misha/set?id=221678272)and sends him a funny face, Stiles could feel Derek's body heat on his back.

"What do you need?" Stiles smirks and tries to hide the sudden thump his heart made.

"Go to the other side and make faces at him, keep him distracted." With a huff, Derek does as Stiles ask.

And if Stiles heart rate skyrockets at the adorable faces Derek shows to Misha, well that's no one's business but the two wolves in his car and himself.

* * *

At 7:59 Stiles has placed Misha on his [bed ](https://st.hzcdn.com/fimgs/091180e700b63ba2_4971-w500-h400-b0-p0--contemporary-bedroom.jpg)with multiple pillows forming a cage to ensure the little guy doesn't roll off the bed. At 8'oclock Stiles find's his Pack downstairs, in the [living ](http://nebula.wsimg.com/74d75769063ac31c5b3aa1daec373c32?AccessKeyId=ACDBA25CE68A41004017&disposition=0&alloworigin=1)room, on his sofa's quiet and waiting patiently.

Sighing in exhaustion, Stiles walks into the connecting [kitchen ](http://cdn.interiorcharm.com/wp-content/uploads/kitchens-kitchen-islands-31-10859020.jpg)and grabs multiple cups and pours everyone a drink. With care and skill built after years of supplying food and drinks for the pack, Stiles balances 9 cups out of the room to his guest.

Derek comes up and takes five of the nine cups and hands them out to the respective owners. After everything was set Stiles and Derek stands in front of the fireplace. Derek stood tall with his arms crossed, while Stiles sways slightly and fiddles with his shirt sleeves.

Derek noticed the male's exhaustion gently wraps an arm around his waist. Stiles stiffens and looks up startled at the Alpha. Derek doesn't look at him, instead, he addresses the others. 

"So tonight could have gone better, but I am glad we all came out with minimum injuries. Now while the Fae issue is over, the next course of action involves Misha. Obviously, he's an Omega, but he had to have come from somewhere. So Lydia, Isaac I'm putting you in charge of contacting all the local packs and see if they are missing a cub. Erica, Boyd, Jackson scout the area again try and see if you can find any scent we didn't pick up on today. Scott, talk to the sheriff about any missing children-"

"What about You and Stiles?" Erica perks up. Derek opens his mouth to reply but Stiles tried voice cuts him off. 

"I'm taking care of Misha." Everyone's brows raise to their hairline at Stiles firm tone. 

"Not by yourself you aren't." Derek scowls, Stiles glares at the Alpha. 

"Wanna run that by me again, there Sourwolf." 

"You're not taking care of Misha by yourself." Derek grits out.

"Why not? I have experience and he'd be better off here than in the loft where everything is cold and damp." Stiles snarks out.

"While taking care of a human child is great, born werewolf children are harder to handle unless you have another werewolf. I'm not saying you can't do it, Stiles, I'm saying having me there will make it easier. Born wolf children are extremely sensitive to emotions, sounds and environments, they can turn in a blink of an eye. Do you think you could handle it?" Derek asks.

"Yes." Stiles stubbornly replies. Derek sighs in frustration and rubs his lower face.

"Fine, but I will be here after school to check up on him," Derek says firmly. Stiles waves him off and yawns widely into his hand.

"Alright, it's a school night, everyone out." With that, they all file out of the house except Derek. Stiles raises an eyebrow to the Alpha who doesn't budge.

"I'm staying, your exhausted and two people taking care of him tonight is better than one." To tired to argue Stiel's nods and unfolds the couch, setting up the bed and gesturing a 'voila' in Derek's direction. Who just rolls his eyes and pats Stiles on the shoulder with a soft good night.

* * *

 


	2. School

Stiles wakes to silence and for a moment he appreciates the calm. But as great of the feeling is, it quickly vanishes as he gropes his mattress for the small body that had been snuggling him all night. Panic consumes Stiles and with flailing limbs races downstairs. Skidding to a halt in his kitchen Stiles finds both a laughing Misha and smiling Derek making pancakes.

Coming down from his panic, Stiles slumps against the island and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Ma!" Stiles looks up startled and sees Misha smiling and making grabby hands towards him, Derek's face constructs into a strained look. Shaking off the odd feeling  Stiles grins brightly and scoops up Misha from the counter.

"Good morning little man! You gave me a fright this morning, not being my snuggle buddy when I woke up." Stiles pouts and Misha giggles before scent marking Stiles, who returned the gesture.

"Ah, sorry. That'd be my fault, Misha woke up from a nightmare around dawn and I didn't want any plausible injuries so I took him downstairs to calm him down, he ended up falling back asleep until bout an hour ago. This is okay, right? Using your kitchen?" Derek rubs the back of his neck, ears tinged a soft hue of pink. Stiles blinks up at the man.

"Yea it's totally fine, it's nice seeing someone other than myself, use the kitchen." Derek hums in agreement, grinning at Stiles.

Misha perks up and crosses Stiles chest to scent mark, Derek. Complying with the little guy's actions, Stiles switches him to the other side. Misha looks up to Derek and makes a tiny vibration that resembles a coo, Derek eyes soft and shoulders relaxed echoes his own type of coo. After that they scent mark each other, leaving a flush Stiles to watch with a pounding heart.

Once all the pancakes were eaten and the dishes cleaned in the drying rack, Stiles takes Misha upstairs to wash his face and change into some [clothes ](http://www.polyvore.com/misha/set?id=221688697)that Melissa brought over last night. Stiles then gets dressed himself and brings the sleepy baby downstairs. Derek is still in the kitchen wiping down the table when Stiles re-enters the room. Look over his shoulder Derek shoots a soft smile towards Misha and Stiles feels his heart clench in his chest.

"Well, the little guy and I are off to school, think you could buy diapers, formula, baby food, clothes and a crib while you're out?" Stiles asks shyly. Derek frowns and looks to the fidgety 18-year-old.

"Is it a good idea to take him to school?" Derek asks. Stiles bites his lip before replying.

"I'd rather have him with me, then worry about you both all day, if it doesn't work out then you can have him tomorrow." Derek hums but the frown doesn't leave his face.

"Alright, but if he becomes too much, take him home, we don't want him shifting in the middle of the hallway," Derek says firmly. Stiles grins.

"Scouts promise Sourwolf. Anyway, we gotta go before we're late," Stiles scurries over and peck's Derek on the cheek and rushes out the door with a call over his shoulder.

"Have a good day!" leaving a stunned but smiling Derek in his kitchen.

* * *

Stiles is proud of the little guy, all morning he was quiet and calm on Stiles lap while the lesson was taught, sometimes Stiles would ask Misha for an answer to give the teachers which had the class erupts into laughter.

Mind you the teachers' did voice their concerns for Stiles having the 18 month-old in the classrooms instead of in the daycare unit. But Stiles just waved them off and kisses Misha on the top of the head, causing the baby to giggle and snuggle into Stiles' chest, with a please "Ma" coming from his mouth. Stiles rolls his eyes at the name but secretly loved it. 

Lunch went in a breeze with Scott and the Pack cooing at the giggling toddler that ate everything within his reach.

It wasn't until Chem did Misha become restless. Misha started the class quiet and content with the safety goggles on, but about halfway through the class, he squirmed and yipped and whined within Stiles' arms. Stiles tried his best to calm down the little boy, but nothing was working.

"Mr Stilinski, if you can't calm down that boy then I suggest your get out of my class." Harris nasally voice quips sharply just as tears begin to fall down Misha's cheeks. Frustrated and angry at Harris's attitude, Stiles packs up his stuff and gently cradles Misha in his arms.

"How about you take your shitty attitude and put it where the sun don't shine Harris, you try caring for a sleepy toddler, bet you won't have much to say then, now would ya?" Stiles grits out and without another word walked out of the class.

Stiles is quick to leave the building and drives Roscoe back him with Misha on his lap. Walking up to his house, Stiles is surprised when Derek opens the door and gently takes Misha from his arms and cradles him to his broad just. The contact with the Alpha has Misha stop crying immediately, and Stiles is both relieved and jealous at the simple act.

"That's not even fair." Stiles pouts to the older man. Derek grins and winks to Stiles.

"Told you, pups need their Alpha." Stiles' rolls his eyes and mutters about ungrateful wolves. Derek chuckles and wraps an arm around Stiles' shoulders.

"It's okay Stiles, he still favours you more," Derek says fondly before kissing Stiles' forehead. Leaving a sputtering Stiles at the door Derek laughs and walks further into the house. 

* * *

"Scott!" The growling teen jumps and turns to a scared Stiles, guilt swells within the first male and he looks down in shame.

"Sorry.."

"You better be fucking sorry, what the hell was that about?" Stiles fumes, he stalks towards the shorter male and drags him out of the living room to the back yard.

Scott doesn't look up instead stares intensely at his shoes. Stiles sighs in frustration.

"can't help if you don't tell me what's going on Scotty." Stiles presses. Scott sighs with a nod of agreement.

"I'm not sure myself, but ever since Misha came my wolf has been out of wack, I feel so disconnected and with Derek always over, the constant scent of him on you is infuriating. It's like yesterday your guys couldn't say two words without arguing and now you're both so domestic it puts Erica and Boyd to shame."

"You're still on the whole Derek thing? Scott, I haven't hated Derek since sophomore year when Jackson became the Kanima. And we're not that domestic, he's just helping me with Misha, dude, there are days I can't get Misha to calm down but one growl from Derek and Misha is a body of jello. It's fucking adorable. That's beside the point, the point is you feel threatened that my time isn't solely on you anymore." Stiles tries to keep an even tone, but his frustration does bleed through.

Scott just looks away.

"I just don't get why it had to be Derek," Scott mumbles.

"Oh my _god_ Scott! Fuck off with your pity party and consider this. Maybe, it's because he's a born wolf? Maybe, it's because he had younger siblings and cousins? _Maybe,_ it's because he knows what the fuck he's doing with Misha. Look I get it you don't like Derek, but the fact is Scott your not Misha's Alpha,-"

"So Derek's your Alpha? I thought we were Pack Stiles." Scott cut off with hurt eyes. Stiles groans in frustration and pulls at his shaggy locks.

"Of course we're Pack Scott! Jesus christ I wouldn't have helped you all those years ago if we weren't, but the fact of the matter is, you are still learning! True Alpha or not you aren't ready to lead a Pack, hell Derek can't half the time but just like all of us he's trying, right now your being a child, a child that doesn't like his things being taken from him. well, news flash Scotty-boy, I'm not your toy nor your pick-me-up researcher when things get tough, I've been there for you, you haven't for me, so excuse this human for putting my trust in someone who keeps me around for a conversation and not as a Wikipedia." Stiles was panting with aggravation at his childhood friend.

Scott scowls and crosses his arms.

"Look, your dad and I haven't found any cases for the mundane society but Lydia has found something from a Pack out east in upper western New Mexico. We're having a meeting tonight, the sooner we get Misha home the better." Stiles stares at Scott stunned by the bite at the end.

"Misha is home," Stiles says softly. Scott looks up at his friend, eyes cloudy and frowns harsh.

"Stiles, he doesn't belong here, he's not one of us."

"Who says he isn't Scott. Who says? Misha is as much as a part of us as Isaac is, as Liam, as Jackson, and Erica and Boyd, as Lydia, even Allison when she was with us. Misha is Pack, and this animosity you have towards my baby needs to stop." Stiles freezes, along with Scott as they both register what Stiles just said.

"Stiles" Scott starts but Stiles hold up his hand.

"Don't. Just don't. We'll see you at the Pack meeting, where I hope your attitude changes." Stiles doesn't look back at Scott and he reenters the house but does cringe at the words Scott shouts to his back.

"You can't keep him Stiles, whatever fantasy your playing, he'll never be yours."

Stiles sighs and wipes a stray tear from his cheek bone.

"I know."


	3. He's ours

Walking away from Scott was easier then Stiles thought it would be, mind you it won't be forever and Stiles knew Scott will begin to regret his anger and come apologise, but for now Stiles had another issue. An issue that consists of a constipated looking Alpha holding a sleeping pup in his large arms.

"You know we can't keep him, Stiles." Derek breaks the silence with his soft words. Stiles feels his heart break and looks down to his feet. He feels the tears gather in his eyes.

"I know, but do we really have to let him go? I know we've had Misha for only two weeks, but letting him go just feels wrong, ya know, like he was the-"

"Missing piece?" Stiles looks up with shining eyes to the Alpha and nods solemnly. Derek sighs and wraps a large arm around the thin man's shoulder, bringing him into a tight embrace, while gentle with the sleeping child in his arm.

"Does he have to go Derek?" Stiles whispers out against the man's chest. Derek rumbles quietly.

"Yes Stiles, He has a Pack out in New Mexico. He's part of the Cortez Pack, the Alpha; Rai Cortez has been searching for his sister's child ever since the Ambrosi Hunters invaded their territory three weeks ago. I'm sorry Stiles but he has to go home." Stiles growlings.

"He is home, Derek! He's safe and happy with us, I get that werewolves are deeply connected to their pups but what about us? Misha is just as important to us as he is to Cortez. It's not fair!" Stiles chokes as the tears stream down his face and he gently punches Derek's chest. 

The sudden movement causes Misha to jolt and whimper. Stiles instantly regret his actions and snuggles up to Misha and rubs his cheek on top of the little guys head. The action calms Misha down, the toddler soon falls back to sleep. Stiles smiles softly at the baby before it turns into a sad frown, his eyes drop and swell with fresh tears.

"I love him." The words don't surprise either of them even if the silence lengthens. Derek's expression is soft and open, eyes soft with remorse and understanding, the Alpha holds Stiles close to his chest once more and mimics the same motion Stiles just did to Misha, Derek murmurs softly into Stiles' hair.

"I love him too." Stiles breath escapes his lungs and he looks up to the tall Alpha. He sees the truth in his stoic partner's eyes and the open emotions that flicker across Derek's face cause Stiles to not only break his heart but to fall helplessly more in love with the selfless man before him.

"How long do we have left with him?" Stiles ask quietly. Derek frowns and has to blink back his own tears before answering Stiles.

"Till the end of the semester, so about a month." Stiles makes a high noise in the back of his throat.

"It's not fair." Stiles lays his head on Derek's chest and whimpers out in pain. Derek rumbles in agreement, wrapping his arms around his Mate and sleeping child. 

"I know, I know." 

Stiles yawns widely before stepping away from Derek, who couldn't help his own yawn. Stiles rubs his now swollen eyes and cast Derek and Misha a meaningful glance. With a thought that wasn't planned out, he spoke up to a retreating Derek. 

"Come upstairs and nap with me, you and Misha. Beds big enough and it's better than the couch." Derek stops and thinks the offer over. 

His wolf preens at the thought of sharing a bed with their mate and child and the human side of Derek enjoyed the idea as well. Needless to say no convincing was necessary. With a firm nod, they head upstairs and Stiles pull back the blanket and watches Derek place Misha in the middle of the bed. Derek then climbs in over the baby and Lays closest to the wall while Stiles take the other side of Misha. 

Derek bends down and pulls the cover up to Stiles' shoulder and to his own waist, leaving a large enough slope so not to covers Misha's face and settles down into the bed. Stiles smiles shyly and snuggles into his own pillow and gently lays a hand on Misha's tummy. He closes his eyes but a warmth engulfs the hand on Misha and Stiles peeks to find Derek's hand elope his own. Stiles smile softens and looks up to Derek. Derek gives an impish smile in return, and the emotions coursing through Stiles couldn't be described.

"You're amazing," Stiles whispers. Derek huffs.

"Shut up, Stiles." Stiles grins and slowly relaxes his body and allows his mind to sway and descend into slumber. While in limbo Stiles wasn't sure if he heard Derek correctly before sleep consumed him. 

"You're the amazing one, Love."

* * *

Stiles didn't want to move, he was comfortable and warm and god helps anyone that tries to wake him. Stile snuggles deeper into his personal furnace and sighs with content. A soft giggle causes his brows to furrow and the remembrance of having a nap comes full throttle to his mind. Now while Stiles wishes to shoot up in panic, he instead slowly and calmly opens his eyes to see a giggling Misha patting at the blanket in front of Stiles. Stiles sends Misha a sleepy smile and reaches out to gently stroke his baby soft hair.

"Hiya little man, did you have a good nap?" Stiles' voice was thick but soft. Misha smiles and leans over Stiles' face.

"Ma!" He replies with a nod.

Stiles laughs and tries to sit up, only to have a strong grip pull him back down. A soft oaf escapes his mouth and he looks down to find two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Eyes and brows wide with surprise Stiles look over his shoulder to find a sleeping Derek face deep into Stiles' neck. Soft snores escape the Alpha nose and every so often Derek would rub the column of Stiles' neck, sending shivers up the other males spine.

Stiles settles back down and turns back to Misha who remains smiling and leaning towards Stiles.

"Help, Misha, help Ma." Stiles stage whisper and shivers at Derek's grumbling and hot breath hit his neck. Misha giggles and crawls towards Derek, leaning over Stiles and plopping a wet kiss right on Derek's cheek.

"Five more minutes, love." Derek mumbles and Stiles' heartbeat increases at the nickname. Misha pleased with having his Alpha talk leans over again.

"Da! Da! Da!" Misha exclaims while tapping Derek on the cheek. Derek groans and blinks up, face scrunching up in confusion. Blinking rapidly he notices Misha look up at him, the Alpha smiles sleepily.

"Hi," Derek says and then lets out a soft croon towards the child who squeals and sends one of his own back.

"Da!" Misha states proudly while pointing at Derek and then turns to Stiles.

"Ma!" Both adults are stunned silent and Misha falls back on his butt giggling with happiness and pride at his labelling. Stiles laughs with him and can feel Derek give a few chuckles himself. Stiles looks up at the Alpha with a knowing glance.

"A number of jokes the pack will supply in tonight's meeting will forever haunt us." Derek nods before he finally notices where his hands were. Wrapped around Stiles.

Facing and ears flaming he gently withdrew his arms and rolls onto his back.

"Sorry," he mumbles the apology. Stiles frowns and sits up, letting the blanket fall to his lap.

"I'm not," Stiles replies honestly.

The silence stretches out and both males stay silent. It was broken by Stiles' back cracking and Misha giggling at the sound.

"Stiles," Derek tries to form words, Stiles looks over and notices the Alpha's struggle.

"We don't have to talk now, soon, but not now. Go have a shower, I gotta change Misha." Stiles swings his legs over and walks towards his dresser and opens a drawer to pull out an [outfit ](http://www.polyvore.com/misha/set?id=221774436)and diaper. Stiles' movements are halted when two large warm arms wrapped around his lithe waist. Derek places his head on Stiles' shoulder and rumbles after in taking his scent.

"You shower first, I got Misha." Derek murmurs. 

"You sure?" stiles asks, Derek nods.

"Okay," Stiles replies softly and makes his way to his bathroom.

After entering the bathroom, Stiles slumps against the door and allows his nerves to fluster him. His heartbeat picks up and Stiles quickly turns on the shower.

* * *

It didn't take long for the trio become fresh, pressed and pretty. They left Stiles house and made the 15-minute drive in Roscoe to the Hale's newly renovated [Wolf Den.](https://www.houzz.com/photos/35356037/Resort-Home-Travellers-Hill-17-The-Greenbrier-Sporting-Club-West-Virginia-rustic-exterior-huntington) Derek did grumble about leaving the Camaro behind but after seeing the car seat Stiles manoeuvred into the back of his jeep, Derek relented and sat comfortably on the passenger side. 

The drive is filled with Misha's chatter, a mix of baby talk, words and Ma or Da, Stiles and Derek would reply in kind to keep the conversation going. Halfway to their destination, the chatter lowers and Stiles turns up the radio. The excited babbling startles Stiles and Derek. Misha starts babbling along to _Immortals by Fallout Boys_ , Stiles laughs lightly and smiles brightly before singing along. Derek looks at the young man in wonder and love.

That's right readers, this sourwolf  _loooovessss_ the hyperactive, research guru, whiskey-eyed, Pack Mom. But lord forbids Stiles _himself_ finds out.

Stiles catches Derek's look by the corner of his eye and feels his face flush. Shifting in his sheet his voice lowers.

"Don't stop." Derek insisted, which stuns Stiles but his voices grow again until the song ends. Misha is babbling with glee and they continue singing, with Derek joining in until they reached the Hale house.

All three males were breathless and content in each other's company, joking and cuddling the tiny boy in Stiles' arms. Derek opens the door for then and ruffles Misha hair while taking him from Stiles and kisses Stiles' cheek before heading to the [living room](https://www.houzz.com/photos/6475825/East-Slopeside-Chalet-rustic-living-room-other). Stiles flushes again and quickly enters the[Kitchen ](https://www.houzz.com/photos/77747312/Rustic-Ramble-Cottage-kitchen-other)to busy his hands and get started on dinner.

Entering the living room Derek's smile drops slowly and watches his quiet Beta's with a worried eye. Derek knows this meeting is going to tear Stiles up but even his Beta's seem reluctant to be here.

"If It wasn't for Stiles and Misha's happiness, I swear we're at a funeral." The Beta's look up at Derek stunned at their Alpha telling a joke. Derek smirks and places Misha on the floor before plopping down on the couch next to Boyd and Erica.

Erica grins to the tottering baby and shoots Boyd a knowing glance when the silent man looks away suddenly. Smiling softly she lowers herself to the floor and begins a light but interesting, to them, conversation. Derek relaxes and glances over to Isaac and Jackson, gauging their reactions.

Jackson doesn't say anything, which was surprising, but nods in a greeting to his Alpha. But when Derek turns to Isaac, he can see Jackson soft expression and lax body wishing to engage with Misha as well. Isaac himself has always been quiet but he's nearly vibrating with the energy to play with Misha. But he waits his turn and shoots Derek a polite, alby shy smile. Derek nods and smiles proudly as Isaac slinks down the couch and joins in the fun.

Pride swells in Derek's chest and with the confidence in his Beta's to take care of his pup, exits towards the Kitchen.

Derek watches Stiles glide around the kitchen, dicing or chopping vegetables, seasoning and stirring the meat in the pans and prepping muffins for a desert all at once. The sheer power with Stiles in his element leaves Derek breathless. 

Finally taking note of the Alpha's presence Stiles smiles shyly and tilts his head towards his side, silently asking Derek to near. The Alpha obliges. With a triumphant grin, Stiles sneaks under Derek's arms and sighs in content with Derek pressed against his back and his large arms wrapped around his thin waist.

"We still need to talk," Derek mumbles into his mate's neck. Stiles nods and quickly finishes making the salad. Wiping his hands with a dish towel, stiles turns around in Derek's arms and leans back, making sure to look into his Alpha's eyes, showing then as equals. Derek growls in approval.

"I know we haven't been each other's greatest confidence, but I want to get something straight. I don't hate you, frustrated? annoyed? Find you infuriating? Yes. But I can't hate you. I don't want to. It's nearly impossible for me to express myself, even more so after-" Derek trails off and is shocked by the vicious snarl that escapes Stiles' throat. the sound leaves both males flushed.

"Sorry," Stiles mumbles and Derek shakes his head in disbelief. 

"God, it's shit like that or when you do the kindest things for my Beta's that I believe this could be real," Derek whispers and connects their foreheads. Stiles huff.

"Our Beta's. It was always real, just took us both nearly dying to realise it." It was Derek's turn to snarl harshly and pulls Stiles hard against his body. Stiles has to bite his lip to keep in his moan.

"You have no idea how much I want to lock you in a tower away from all this shit, just to make sure you were safe. You do the stupidest stunts for the ones you love, your reckless and I have to fight my instincts every time something dangerous is about to happen." Derek gruffly confesses and it leaves Stiles breathless. But he chuckles softly.

"That makes two of us. I know your not perfect and I don't want you to be, your good and Kind and an amazing Alpha to our pups....I want this Derek...I want you...I want us" Stiles looks up into the Alphas harlequin eyes.

"Oh thank god," Derek whispers out before crashing his kisses onto Stiles'. 

They moan at the contact, minds blanking. Stiles is surprised by how soft Derek's lips are but pleased anyway with the rough yet tender kiss. He groans in the back of his throat when Derek nips his bottom lip. Derek knew Stiles plush lips were kissable, he just never knew how kissable they could be. The Alpha didn't want to stop, stopping was bad, but his mate was human and humans need air.

They part gasping for air, eyes shining and soft smiles lacing into their expression.

"Fucking knew this would be good," Stiles states smugly. Derek rolls his eyes and dives in for another breathtaking kiss. 

They part reluctantly once more and Derek chuckles. Stiles quirks a brow.

"Erica says Misha is hungry." Stiles laughs lightly along with him. The separate and Stiles finishes off Dinner and serves up the 10 dishes needed. Before Stiles calls out to his pups he turns to Derek.

"I'm your mate right?" He asks quietly. Derek stills and looks at Stiles.

"Yes," He replies and his heart stops when Stiles' smile and eyes light up with pure joy.

"Good," Stiles states and pecks Derek's lips. "I was hoping so." He turns away and calls for dinner.

All the members; Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Scott, Jackson, Lydia, Liam and Misha come into the room, well Misha was being carried by a shyly happy Jackson, ignoring Lydia's knowing glances. Once more Derek's chest swells with pride and Stiles feels his own heart melt at the site of his family. Everyone grabs a plate, Jackson taking Misha's as well and head to the table. Stiles comes up beside Derek, looping their arms and with their own food sit at the head of the table.

The pack fell into easy chatter and silence once Derek and Stiles took the first bite.

* * *

Dinner ends quickly and with the help of their Beta's everything gets cleaned up, even Misha who to Jackson horror became so messy both boys had to change and wash up. Stiles smiles fondly, and a little bit giddy at seeing Jackson dirty and frazzled. Desert was taken tot eh living room and Misha was placed in the crib Derek set up for when he took Misha here to hang out or spend the night.

All the Beta's sit patiently and wait for either their Alpha or Pack Mom to begin. Derek starts.

"So we have a lot of things to discuss tonight if anyone has anything important to ask or say before we begin?" Isaac pipes up.

"Not a question more a statement, Stiles is officially Mom now right? We can call him that out loud now right?" Erica nods excitedly to and Boyd looks at his Alpha was open eyes. Stiles stares in shock and shoots a glare to his Alpha.

"Exactly how long have you been calling me mum behind my back?" Derek refuses to look at Sties but Erica calls out proudly.

"Since you saved Boyd, Isaac and me from jail or Gerard." Stiles baulks and shoots a harsh glare at his Alpha, punching the man's shoulder and cries in outrage.

"Two years?1 Two years I've been a mum and I wasn't allowed to appreciate this, Derek you ass." Stiles pouts and steps away from the Alpha when he tries to pull him into a hug. He shakes his head and remains firmly in his spot. Derek puts but sighs and returns to looking at his Beta's, who all try to hold in their laughter. Derek glares at them.

"With that settled, next point of business, Lydia you found Misha's pack?" Stiles mood instantly changes and his shoulders fall. Derek pulls him into a side hug and holds his close, Stiles doesn't protest and buries his face into his mate's neck.

Everyone feels the atmosphere change and Lydia's reluctant to agree, wishing she hadn't found anything at all.

"Yes, it seems our little brother was kidnapped by the Ambrosi clan. There a family of hunters but until our Argents, they don't follow a code, but have been keeping a treaty with the Cortez Pack for well over 50 years. It seems Alpha Cortez sister Luana Cortez and Este Ambrosi, Emesto Ambrosi son, decided to elope and bear little Misha. The Ambrosi clan was outraged, found it a break in the treaty and called a war on the Cortez pack, both of Misha's parents died in the crossfire and both sides are critically under populated. I haven't contacted Alpha Cortez yet."

Everyone takes in this information. Derek nods to Lydia to sit down and Stiles paces across the fireplace. Stiles stops and with defeated shoulders states,

"I'll talk to him. Derek and I will go with Misha and assess the situation, if we define it safe for Misha to go back then we will, but only if _I_ know they provide for him. Understand?" Stiles the end to Derek who nods completely in agreement.

Everyone relaxes and the meeting continues on with simpler topics such as appointments, school events and meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link to Hale House: https://www.houzz.com/ideabooks/86155590/thumbs/hale-house


	4. Big Brother Isaac

"[Isaac](https://www.polyvore.com/isaac_lahey/set?id=222159182)!" Said tall, curly headed beta walks out of the lounge room upstairs to see Stiles by the door holding Misha o his hip.

"Yea? Isaac asks while grinning at [Misha](http://www.polyvore.com/misha/set?id=222158662), to which the baby squeals and makes grabby hands to the older wolf.

"Good your home, I have a task for you today." Isaac perked up and looked at Stiles, head tilted in a way only a puppy could pull off.

"hm?" [Stiles ](http://www.polyvore.com/stiles_stilinski/set?id=222159698)grins and ruffles the taller boys hair.

"Could you talk Misha out tot he park and babysit him for the day, [Derek ](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=222159870)and I need to finalise the email and I have to clean the house today. I won't have the time to look after him." Stiles watches as Isaac eyes light up and nod eagerly, just like his tiny counterpart Isaac makes grabby hands for the baby.

When Misha was safe and secure in Isaac's arm Stiles began explaining everything Isaac will need to do while with Misha. Isaac soaks up all the information.

"Alright, Stiles let the pups go before his head implodes." Stiles falls silent and shoots Derek a glare, the alpha smiles and wraps his large arm around his waist. Isaac hugs Stiles tightly, teeth and dimples on full display to his Alpha's and while grabbing Misha's bag and hurrying to the door, not before shouting,

"Bye Mum and Dad, we'll see you later!" Hsi farewell was echoed by Misha

"'ye, Ma, Da, 'ye!"

The two boys left Stiles and Derek silent.

"Fucking knew this would happen." Stiles groans into thin air. Derek chuckles and lightly kisses Stiles on the temple.

"C'mon Ma, the Carter Pack calls you." Derek dodges Stiles punch and laughs at his mate while jogging to his office backwards. Stiles scowls before following the older male, a soft smile gracing his features.

* * *

Isaac carefully parks the Camero in front of the park and smoothly takes Misha out of his car seat and sets him on the paved lot. Misha squeals and grin with delight and begins stomping the ground. Isaac chuckles and after grabbing the diaper bag takes Misha's hand and slowly make their way to the park.

As Isaac and Misha hit the sandbox, Misha giggles and falls towards the soft sandy ground, digging his chubby fingers into the squishy dirt. Isaac smiles and drops down next to him, for the hour that follows Isaac and Misha build multiple sandcastles, and on more than one occasion the older wolf had to stop Misha from eating the sand. Leaving the baby wolf to pout in betrayal.

"Don't look at me like that," Isaac says to a pouting Misha, who just huffs and looks to the ground. Isaac shakes his head in wonder before picking up the tiny wolf and carrying him towards the swings.

Misha pouts and stares up at Isaac in confusion when he was placed in the baby seat, his expression basically said 'Why have you put me here? Why must you hurt me so?' Isaac laughs and gently pushes the swing.

At first, Misha's eyes widen and his Derek-like brows shoot up to his hairline but after a few pushes, the startled baby began to giggle and smile at the steady motion. Isaac laughs along with Misha, then not paying too much attention, Isaac pushes the seat harder than he thought causing Misha to jolt back. Startled and scared Misha began crying and Isaac immediately ceases the swing and takes Misha out of the seat, gently placing the upset baby into the crook of his neck and cooes in a soothing tone.

"I'm sorry, hey sh, sh, it's okay I got you, I got you, Misha." Isaac tries to reassure the little boy. Misha continues to whimper ad Isaac remembers the time when Camden, his brother would try to calm him down after his mother's death.

_"C'mon 'Saac you're okay, Camden's got you. C'mon little bro dry the tears. I'll always protect you okay, there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm here." The older Lahey begins to hum a soft tune, a simple song that their mother used to sing to the boys when they were hurt or couldn't sleep._

Isac blinks and finds that he had begun humming the same song and much like himself at Misha's age has fallen quiet and calm. Isaac feels a wave of melancholy wash over him, but the older wolf continues humming until he hears Misha's steady breathing slow and indicates him asleep.

"I got you, Misha, I promise to always protect you baby bro, your safe, I'm here." Misha sighs contently into Isaac's neck as the older wolf begins to walk over to the benches. From there the two wolves fall into a comfortable nap.

* * *

Stiles falls back into the plush chair in exhaustion, the email was finished the typed stage and just needed to be sent. But Stiles is still apprehensive to send it at all. Derek watches his mate have an internal struggle with himself. Quietly he stands behind the shorter male and looks down at the screen to read the email to Alpha Carter.

_Alpha Carter,_

_Good evening Alpha Carter, I am Alpha Mate Stiles Stilinksi to the Alpha Hale. We have come across a small boy name Misha after an altercation with a group of Hunters in our Territory, the baby is healthy and content in our care, but was had conducted a search for the child's pack. It came to our knowledge by one of our Beta's that Misha is your missing Nephew. It is also to my knowledge that your Pack is under recovery from a civil war between the Ambrosi Hunters and your Pack and while I understand the need to have your kin home, I request a visit to determine that Pack is fit to take care of an 18-month-old. I hope you can understand my hesitance and worry for the child's future development and overall growth while in your Pack._

_Hope to hear from you soon and accept my request, until then have a safe evening Alpha Carter._

_-Alpha Mate, Stilinski_

Derek nods in approval at the email and without disrupting Stiles, sends the email. Stiles groans and pouts up to the Alpha.

"Why did you do that?" Stiles whines.

 "Because the more you hesitate the harder this will be later." Derek's baritone voice reasons. Stiles groans louder.

"I hate it when your right, that's my job." Stines pouts aggressively. Derek chuckles.

"Your job is to take care of the Pack"

"Hey, sexist! I may be Pack Mum but I won't hesitate to withhold cuddles from you." Stiles shoots back, this time Derek pouts before a wolfish grin graces his features.

"Well if your only withholding cuddles then I guess I could do this," Derek's voice ghost over Stiles' ear and his hot breath on Stiles' neck sends shivers down the younger males spine, tingling in a very encouraged way.

"Or this," Derek trails off while his mouth becomes occupied with kissing and nibbling at the junction of Stiles' jaw and lowers to his collar bone. Stiles grips the table and lets out a shaky breath.

"Yea-no, no withholding this, ah, mm." Stiles trails off into a breathy moan. Derek growls in approval and detaches from his mate's neck. Stiles whines softly but giggles when Derek turns the chair to face him. Stiles grins up at the man and his heart rate increases as the Alpha's red eyes gleam with promise so heavy and dark it makes him squirm.

"I'll give you to the count of ten to me upstairs and ready; 1...2..." Stiles shoots up and flails about before taking off tot eh stairs, a giddy and primal feeling weighing heavy in his stomach. The vibrating growl that follows down the hall doesn't cease his movement but spurs it on. Stiles reaches the bedroom door and

Stiles reaches the bedroom door and reaches it open Derek hot on his heels, not having the chance to turn Stiles is slammed against the door and moans-

* * *

Isaac wakes before Misha and he watches his little brother stir awake and blinks up to the older wolf. Smiling brightly Misha claps and sits up on his older brothers lap. He looks at his surroundings and then up at Isaac again.

"Hungry Misha?" Misha nods and Isaac reaches for the baby food he brought.

Misha happily munches on strawberry and blueberry mush. Once, Misha, was full Isaac cleans up the baby and sets him onto the grass, Misha laughs and rolls around on the soft grass. Isaac laughs along with him and they play for a bit longer until Isaac notices the time. Heaving a sigh Isaac picks up Misha and with great protest from the toddler places him on his hip and they begin the trek back to the car.

On the drive back Isaac turns on the radio and Misha excitedly babbles along to the songs, Isaac smiles and would join in occasionally. Misha'ssmiel would grow when he heard his wolf brother join in. It wasn't until half way back tot he Hale house did Isaac almost have a heart attack.

"Did you have fun, Misha?" Isaac asks. Misha babble sand nods his head excitedly.

"Yea, fun, yea, yea, fun Bru! Bru! Bru!" Misha exclaims with glee. Isaac swerves and instantly straightens the car, eyes wide and tear-filled, the older wolf smiles brightly and nods with Misha.

"That's right I am your brother Misha, I'm your big brother." Misha smiles.

"'ig Bru!, 'ig Bru," Misha states surely. Isaac bites his lower lip in happiness and they go back to singing along to the radio.

As the duo ride up the driveway Misha and Isaac are in a heavy discussion on whether purple or blue was a better colour, obviously Isaac preferred purple but Misha would counter that blue was more important, a least that's what Isaac would say, neither boy took notice of the smell in the house nor the ruffled state Derek or Stiles was in, instead the boys greeting their parents excitedly and Misha would continue to proudly proclaim Isaac as his 'ig Bru' leaving Stile sand Derek speechless but happy for their oldest pack child to finally feel happiness.

The only thing that broke Stiles heart was knowing Misha couldn't stay and Isaac woud lose another member to soon.

 


	5. Bedroom scene ;)

_"I'll give you to the count of ten to me upstairs and ready; 1...2..." Stiles shoots up and flails about before taking off to the stairs, a giddy and primal feeling weighing heavy in his stomach. The vibrating growl that follows down the hall doesn't cease his movement but spurs it on._

_Stiles reaches the bedroom door and reaches it open Derek hot on his heels, not having the chance to turn Stiles is slammed against the door and moans-_

Derek ravishes Stiles' mouth and thrust their lower bodies harshly together. Both males groan and Stiles lets his head fall back to hit the door, leaving his neck exposed and presenting for the wolf trapping him. Derek growls and bends his knees slightly to grasp the back of Stiles' thighs and with little effort has the long legs wrapped around his waist. Stilmoansoan and rolls his hips sensually against the growing bulge in the Alpha's jeans.

As Stiles continues to roll and rut against the older males abs, Derek attacks Stiles' neck with light grazing of his teeth and tongue, sucking and bruising the peach soft column of skin. Stiles continues to mewl and pant at Derek's actions, never once wishing for the ministrations to stop. Hiking the younger males legs higher on his waist Derek grounds up and Stiles shivers as Derek's hard length grazes against his quivering hole between the layers of clothes. The friction causes both men to groan in frustration and Stiles stutters out,

"Der, bed-we need-please, God please-"

"I know Stiles, hold on tight," Derek growls out slowly and with a tight grip on his thighs quickly walks then towards the large bed. Stiles lets out a soft oof when Derek drops him on the soft bed and before he could protest Derek crawls like a predator up his body. Stiles gulps and his eyes grow heavy and glassy. Growling like the wolf he is Derek straddles Stiles and swiftly strips of his shirt and unbuttons his jeans. Blinking back into focus Stiles groans through clenched teeth and hurries to strip of his layers.

Once naked both males appraised one another, within a hair's breath Derek takes Stiles by the hips and grinds hard into the younger males pelvic. Unable to contain himself Stiles moans but is cut short by Derek's soft lips. Wrapping his arms around Derek's neck Stiles groans and thrust up to meet Derek's motion, they continue this rhythm with Stiles moaning into Derek's mouth as their tongues graze and caress each other's.

Finally needing to breathe Stiles pulls back and Derek trails nip along his jaw and placed open mouth kisses down Stiles' neck, leaving the younger man breathless. Stiles moans and arch's his back when Derek nips at a particular spot on his collarbone, growling in approval Derek nip, suck and flush the sensitive area with his teeth. Stiles squirms and keeps hips thrusting harder and desperately for friction.

"Derek,' Stiles moans breathily into the Alpha's ear.

Derek shivers and grinds harshly against Stiles' hard length. Both males moan. With a resonating growl Derek grips Stiles' hips flipping him swiftly onto his stomach and flushes Stiles' plump ass to his own weeping cock. Stiles keens and arches into the older man. Derek growls and buries his face into Stiles' neck, allowing himself to rut against the omega. Every stroke catches against Stiles' winking hole and Stiles whines in frustration.

"Derek please," Stiles asks breathlessly.

The Alpha above him grunts and with a steady hand guides his impressive appendage to Stiles hole, Derek grits his teeth as he feels the head slip into the tight cavity, Stiles cries out and bites his bottom lip as the burn of a foreign object breaches his orifice. Derek stills from behind Stiles trying to restrain himself from impaling the tight hole surrounding his aching cock in fear of causing more damage than it was worth.

Derek struggles to breathe and keep the wolf tamed but after a few minutes pass he sinks lower into the tight heat, stealing both his own and Stiles breath. This process continued for the next 5 minutes. So when Derek finally bottoms out both him and Stiles moan in satisfaction. Stiles knowing that Derek would wait until he adjusts to the impressive girth and length currently within him, found his patience short and begins grinding slowly.

Derek grits his teeth and brings a hand on Stiles' hip stilling the omega's movement. Stiles whines in frustration.

"Derek," Stiles whines and arches his back, beautifully presenting for the Alpha, Derek growls fiercely.

"Stiles stop, you can't- I can't- Stiles!" Derek was a loss to words and Stiles grinds down hard, moaning when his Alpha's cock grazes his prostate.

"Derek please, let go." Derek felt his eyes change and with a loud growl pulls his hips back leaving the tip to catch on his mates rim and rams back into the tight heat. Stiles cries out and arches his back as his alpha's large head grinds bruisingly into his prostate.

Derek hunches over Stiles so his mouth can latch onto Stiles' neck and begins a bruising pace that leaves Stiles squirming. Every hit to Stiles sweet spot has the younger male lets out high pitched moans, whines, whimpers and sighs. Derek alternates between a quick pace into hs omegas welcoming worth and grinding harshly against his ass, trying to bury his long cock deeper into the smaller male.

Stiles moans and tries desperately to grind back into Derek but struggles with Derek's iron grip on his hips. They knew Stiles will bruise later but neither man found a displeasing image of such a thing. After another grind, Stiles feels something large and solid graze his stretched hole. Whining in frustration at not having Derek fully within him he tries to grind harder. Derek moans, but goes stock still, leaving Stiles to groan in frustration.

"Derek please," Stiles whispers desperately.

"Stiles I can't, if I knot you that's it," Derek tries to explain with limited words. And while Stiles understands he still bites out.

"Derek I swear to god if you don't knot me, then I will," Derek growls and wants to be smart at asking how but when his Omega is begging for such a thing, how could he refuse? 

With a vibrating growl, Derek tightens the grip he has on Stiles' hips, lifting them to be spread over his own large thighs. The sight alone of having Stiles spread out for his knot has the very item swell larger. With a few rotations of his hips, Derek rears back and plunges into Stiles welcoming cavity. At first, resistance was met but with the effort of both omega and alpha, the knot slips in and enlarges, locking them in place.

When Stiles felt the impending plunge and delicious stretch of his hole he allowed a few tears to fall, but the obscene words that left his plump lips sung of praise and satisfaction. When the knot caught and Derek ground it against the omegas abused prostate Stiles saw stars. Thick ropes of cum coat the bed sheets and Stiles' chest. The omega heaves and arches his back, his rim squeezing tightly to the knot firmly inside of him.

Derek's eyes flash and with elongated teeth sink into his mates' neck, while he releases copious amounts of cum into the little omega's cavity. Both males see white and as they stay still in their position, their bodies look as if they were electrocuted, muscles bulging and shivering from overwhelming pleasure. Derek lets out a shuddering breath and places a large hand onto Stiles' abdomen and with little effort gently places them on their side.

Stiles' whines as the knot catch on his inflamed rim, but buried closer to the warm body behind him, causing his spent cock to twitch in a vehement effort. They lay in silence, both content and satisfied. Derek rubs his nose along the column of Stiles' neck, kissing the now forms mate mark in the junction of the omegas neck and shoulders. Stiles purr and lifts a hand to gently run through his alpha's hair.

Half way through the silence, Stiles ends up lying on top of Derek, legs spread over the man's thighs, while the Alpha has his knees up to prevent further stretching from his knot. Stiles moans and swivels his hips against the knot every so often, his cock half chubbed from the stimuli on his prostate.

"Mate," Derek rumbles softly into Stiles neck and the younger male grins in pleasure before sitting up. They moan as the knot shifts within Stiles pleasantly and Stiles begins to grind harder against his mate.

"God, you released so much, I look like I'm 2 months pregnant." Stiles laughs, but it cuts short as both himself and Derek feels Derek release another rope of cum into the Omega. Stiles looks over his shoulder with a knowing grin.

"Stiles don't," Derek warns, face heated as his mate's grin widens.

"Don't what Der? Don't you like the idea of filling me up with pups? Don't you want Misha to have a brother or sister? Multiple ones perhaps?" Derek groans and his knot swells once more. 

"Stiles," Derek tries again. Stiles pouts.

"Fine, I could always have someone else do it. Another Alpha willing to breed-" Derek growls viciously and grounds up into Stiles, leaving him mewling in pleasure.

"You're mine, mine to fuck, to claim, to breed. I'll rip out any Alpha's throat with my teeth if they even _think_ of touching my Omega."   

Stiles shivers and convulses on Derek's knot, oxytocin rushing through his veins and causing him to release once more over his chest. Derek grounds into Stiles and releases once more into his claimed mate. Flopping back onto their sides, both Alpha and Omega slept in a satisfying glow.


	6. Road trip

_Alpha-Mate Stilinski,_

_You have no idea the gratitude I have for you when I received your message. My Pack and I have thought the worse on Misha's disappearance, I feared I would never see my nephew again. I accept your request to have an overlook in my home so I can prove that it is of best interest to have Misha with his kin. I hope it isn't rush of me to ask for the meeting to happen by the end of this month and you are very welcome to stay for a few days to observe and critic my pack's dynamics with your Alpha. Hope to hear pleasant news in return._

_Alpha Cortez_

Stiles stares blankly at the email, it taunts him. He glares at the offending blink of the typing line. He feels Derek shift behind him, feels the familiar weight of his hands on his shoulders.

"I could ignore it. Pretend we never received the email and keep him." Stiles states choppily. Derek sighs.

"We can't Stiles we've been over this, cmon love reply back then come see us outside." Derek gives Stiles shoulders a squeeze before heading back out of the office tot eh backyard were all their pups are playing.

Stiles slumps miserably in his chair and sends a quick and effective confirm. 3days, 3 days they leave for New Mexico and Misha's pack.  _This fucking blows_.

* * *

Derek and Stiles lean against the porch railings and watch as Isaac, Liam, Scott and Jackson chase each other around with a lacrosse ball. Erica and Lydia are sitting on one of the picknick tables with Misha sitting on a blanket on the grass, laughing and smiling at all the movement around him. Boyd is under a tree 'napping' though Derek could see the small easy smile grace the stoick man's face.

Stiles sighs and leans his head into the crook of Derek's neck, smile present but hidden in the larger man's shoulder. Derek smiles softly at his mate and plants a gentle kiss on the paler male's forehead. Stiles hums in content.

"Did you ever want this?" Stiles whispers and glances up to his mate. Derek side glances him and gives a huff of a sigh.

"Not at first, I figured Laura or Cora would continue the line, after the fire I just couldn't give myself the hope that if I had a family they wouldn't be taken from me again.Most of the time I didn't think I deserved one, hell I didn't think Laura or Cora should have had m e as a brother after what I did."

"Which was what exactly? Falling for a cougar guess had yea bad taste there, 'cause you know you love cock more than bitches."

Derek groans.

"Stiles please don't lighten my mistake."

"Then stop assuming it's your mistake. Derek, you never touched a match in her box of flames. You were at school, so you got a little handsy with a feline, bad call but what her psychotic brain decided to do to your family will never be your fault. So I suggest you find a way to forgive yourself because you see them out in the field?" Stiles points to all the Beta's running around each other and Misha who looks up and grins at them.

Stiles points to all the Beta's running around each other and Misha who looks up and grins at them. Stiles smiles and waves in return and turns back to Derek with a knowing grin on his lips.

"They are your family, not Kate's not Peter's,  _Yours_ and they always will be Sourwolf. So quit your martyr ways and let's go down to our pups and enjoy our time together." Derek felt his eyes moist and he looks away blinking away the tears. Stiles smiles loving up at the taller man, waiting patiently. Derek nods and gives a soft smile.

"Yeah,' Derek clears his throat and Stiles grins with a snicker. 'hm. Yea, I have to show the boys how tracking really works in tag anyway so....let's go."

Stiles laughs with a shake of his head and follows his lover down the porch stairs watching as Scott squakes and Jackson complain about Derek being bossy.

Life may be a rollercoaster, but Stiles will ride it every day if this stayed forever.

* * *

A resounding thud of the car door closing taunts Stiles with knowing that their 3 days are up and they have to meet the Cortez pack within the day. Stiles turns to look at his pack lined up on the Hale porch. Erica and Boyd are wrapped up in each other's arms, Lydia and Jackson are the same.  Stile's notice Scott and Issac sneaking glances at one another and smiles at the ease the Beta's have with one another.

Stiles is proud at how far their rag-tag team of wolves and humans turned out over the years. Stile's eyes landed on his Alpha. Derek stands in front of his Beta's, Misha on his hip, face set in a neutral expression.

"We'll be back by the 26th. Boyd, as my second your in charge that means if any of you are out of line and do not follow my rules under Boyd's command the repercussions for your actions will be unpleasant got it?" They all nod in understanding.

Stiles snickers at the pointed look Derek gives Lydia, Scott and Jackson. While the boys are known to cause a brawl, Stiles found it highly amusing when Derek scolds Lydia on over spending with the pack money or her own.

With a firm nod, Derek turns and smiles towards his mate. Stiles' heart skips a beat and his eyes soften. Stiles admits, only to himself, that he could spend eternity with Derek and still get butterflies with that smile, and to be honest? He deems that a great goal to have.

"Alright pups, be good, I'll be making calls regularly so keep your ears open. Cmon Sourwolf, Misha, we're wasting daylight." Stiles exclaims with a wide smile. Derek agrees and after putting Misha in his car seat and settles in the driver seat himself. Stiles hops into the passenger seat and waves to the pack until they couldn't see them anymore. He sighs and settles into the seat.

* * *

They are about 6 hours in, having passed the border two hours back, Stiles glances at Misha sleeping soundly before looking out the window. Idly he bites his thumb or lip. Derek notices the nervous tick and gently lays his hand on Stiles' thigh.

"It'll work out," Derek says softly. Stiles blinks and turns towards his lover.

"That's what I'm afraid of...I know logically we can't keep Misha but I can't give him up either. He's been ingrain into me, I smell him everywhere, I know where he is, how he's feeling when he needs something. He's my everything Derek. I'm afraid that if I have to give him up, I'm never going to recover that part of myself again." Derek stays silent but looks to his mate and sees the downcasted defeated eyes.

"I get it love truly I do. You and Misha for my heart and soul, I'd do anything for you both. My wolf rages at the thought of giving him back but by policy only I have to. It goes against everything I believe in. A pack doesn't give up their family, they come first, they are the most important part of you. Family is a pack's anchor. But we have to give Cortez a chance." Stiles stares in shock at Derek's honest words. He leans forward and places a soft kiss on his cheek before settling back down.

"Okay," He says softly before looking back out the window.Derek relaxes slightly and makes the turn off to the Cortez pack home.


End file.
